The unknown daughter
by Freline
Summary: Drizzt has a mysterious feeling that causes him to go back to Menzoberranzan a second time, this time with Catti-brie and Guenhwyvar at his side. What they find there is something neither of them had ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Drizzt reached the room he and Catti-brie had shared for the past two months. He put his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it, but something stopped him. It felt like a voice calling for him. Slowly he let go of the door and turned around, walking back the way he had come. Catti-brie came out the room a few seconds later, just in time to see his cloak disappear at the other end of the corridor. She called for him to come back, but he did not react. Grumbling to herself, she put on her boots and followed her lover.

It was night and the complex was deserted, except for her and Drizzt. She caught up to him at the entrance to the tunnels below Mithral Hall. When she asked him what was wrong, he just sighed and said: "I do not know, Catti-brie, I feel that someone is calling for me and that I need to go back to Menzoberranzan, to find whoever it is." She opened her mouth to remind him what had happened last time he went back there, but one look into his eyes stopped her. They burned with more fire than she had seen in them before and realized that he was completely serious about this. Seeing as there was no way to convince him otherwise, she just replied: "At least wait until morning. Let Bruenor and Regis know. I am sure they do not want to be left behind, like last time."

Drizzt just shook his head, opened the entrance to the tunnels and said: "I am afraid I can not wait, I have a feeling that time is short and the more I wait, the more danger there will be for us all. Go get your diadem and leave a message for Bruenor." Catti-brie growled again, but did as she was told. She went back to their room, grabbed the diadem Alustriel had given her, the magical mask and then went back to the waiting Drizzt. He stood in the doorway watching her put on the diadem and turn into a drow female, using the mask, before he stepped out into the tunnels. After she had gone through as well, he closed it and they were alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got closer to Menzoberranzan, Drizzt became more and more silent, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Catti-brie tried to talk to him from time to time, but never got an answer from him and that worried her.

When they reached the cavern that housed the city, he signaled to her to stay where she was and continued the walk alone, hiding his face under his hood. He was gone for about an hour, then he returned with a small silver ring that he asked her to put on her finger, explaining that it would help her to understand Drow and would also translate her own language, so that she would pass as a Drow easily. When she asked him where he got it, he just smiled and said nothing. She was frustrated about his lack of explanations, but figured that she would get them soon enough. She followed him as he led her into the city, keeping away from the main streets to remain undetected.

Drizzt completely missed the expression on Catti-brie´s face, he was lost in his memory of the only drow female he had ever loved. Zamala had been a battle captive captured by Dinin, a priestess of Eilistraee. She had been given to him as a reward of being the first of his class after he had graduated from Melee-Magthere. They had spent a lot of time together, became secret lovers and she had taught him about her goddess which had fascinated him. He had wished that he could see one of the dances she had described, but one day she had simply vanished and he had thought that she had been killed, but now he was not so sure anymore. The last few days he had started dreaming of them being married and starting a family together.

At first he had shaken it off, thinking they were only dreams, but now he started to believe that they were visions of the future, sent to him by Mielikki. With new hope of seeing her again after all these years, he continued to walk, looking around for any sign of her, but at the same time watching Catti-brie, to make sure that she did not fall behind too much.


End file.
